


Death by Heels not Allowed

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, tony in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to wear eight inch heels.</p><p>Natasha and Bucky really do not want to see him break his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Heels not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Death by Heels not Allowed 内增高不能太高](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396561) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [anniex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex)



“No,” Bucky stated, brooking no argument.

Tony frowned. “But they look so good on me.” Tony lifted his leg and showed off the purple eight-inch heel.

“No.” Bucky folded his arms over his chest and channeled his inner disciplinarian.

Tony turned to Natasha, who was seated next to him and trying on a new pair of boots. “Nat, tell him I look amazing in these heels.”

Natasha glanced up from lacing the boots. “The color is lovely on you, but you cannot wear those heels.”

Tony scoffed. “I believe I can.”

“Not unless you want to break your neck,” Bucky said.

Tony glowered at Bucky and Natasha. “You know, normally I don’t mind you two getting protective—probably because of some deep seeded psychological trauma from my childhood that has to do with feeling a lack of love in my life and thus needing to overcompensate it by having multiple lovers who are very involved in what I do—but right now you two are pains in my ass.”

Natasha stopped lacing her boots. She grabbed Tony by the chin and forced him to look at her. “I love you, so I say this with love: buy those shoes and you’ll find that not only will that pair magically disappear, but so will all of your other heels.” Natasha pecked him on the mouth.

“That’s extortion,” Tony protested.

Bucky sighed and looked around the shoe department until he spotted a different pair of heels in the same color. He grabbed them off the wall, checked their size, then brought them over to Tony. “What about these instead?”

Tony’s brow pinched as he looked the shoes over.

“…I can try them on,” Tony relented. He pried off the eight-inch heel, his expression one of sorrow and hesitance as he did so.

Bucky kneeled in front of Tony. He gently grabbed Tony by the ankle and slid the shoe on. “There. Looks just as pretty.” And far less deadly, what with the heel only being two-inches high.

Tony twisted his ankle around to view the shoe from all angles. He smiled. “Aw, Bucky. You sure know how to make a guy feel like a Disney princess.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh and stood. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Does that mean the second pair passes?”

Tony hummed as he tapped the shoe. “They do look nice.”

“Thank you, James.” Natasha’s hand slid up Bucky’s wrist. She guided Bucky down so he was bent over her. “It sounds like you may have saved our boyfriend from losing all of his heels.” She kissed Bucky.

“I take offense to that comment,” Tony said.

Natasha broke her kiss with Bucky to swat Tony’s thigh. “Hush, you.”


End file.
